Roots Original Soundtrack
The .hack//Roots Original Soundtrack contains numerous background and theme songs from the anime .hack//Roots. All the songs on this CD with the exception of Silly-Go-Round were composed by Ali Project. Silly-Go-Round was performed by FictionJunction Yuuka, and composed by Yuki Kajiura. Tracks Lyrics GOD DIVA :koufuku no tane ikaga to :jigoku ni sumu tenshi ga :uri ni kuru no nara :fukou no hou oyasuku :kenran gouka na sangeki :otameshi ikaga deshou :fusoku no wana e to ochite mo :yuunou na bengodan ga :tasuke ni oide to imasara :shinjiterasshaimasu no? :saa sa youkoso :koko ga kyuusai no chi :anata wa tada damatte :mi o makasereba ii :wasurenasai wasurenasai :kono yo no uyamuya o :nozomu michiyuki michisugara :barairo KATASUTOROFU :irouseta utsutsu ni :aiyoku hidou no :jinsei gekijou wa manseki :tanin no fukou wa :mujou ni shitataru mitsu no aji de :onore no ue ni wa okinu to :omotterasshaimasu ne? :saa sa youkouso :koko ni gokuraku no chi :anata wa tada me o fuse :ude sashidaseba ii :yumeminasai yumeminasai :ano yo no soko fukaku :hari no saki kara saketeyuku :shuuen TORAJIKOMEDI :goran asobase minikui kono keshiki :sono ashimoto o sukuu sajou saku roukaku :kowashinasai kowashinasai :mizukara ishi o mochi :saa sa youkoso :koko wa kyuusai no chi :anata wa mou damatte :mi o yudanereba ii :wasurenasai wasurenasai :kono yo no uyamuya o :hateru michizure yukidomari :oatsui KATASUTOROFU Hakua Byoutou :mabuta o akete nao :yami naraba :yume no soko ni todomarimashou :kono mi oou shiroi KAATEN ni :azayaka na e o egaku :anata no yasashii manazashi :mitsumete kudasai :kono yo ni tatta hitori de :umaretekita :na mo naki tamashii o :dareka ga watashi ni :sotto furereba :sono yubi ga anata da to :shinjirareru tsuyosa dake ga :watashi no shinjitsu dakara :katsute koboreta :chi no iro mo naku :arasoi no chi ni moeru kusa :kouya yori tsumetai kono mune ni :nagaredasu kanashimi mo :itsuka tokeru no deshou ka :mukaete kudasai :kono yo de ima mo hitori de :kieirisou ni :furueru tamashii o :dareka ga watashi ni :yobikakeru tabi :sono koe wa anata da to :omoitsuzukerareru chikara dake ga :inochi o mitasu no :sagashite kudasai :kono yo de zutto hitori de :ikiru koto o :oboeta tamashii o :dareka ga watashi o :dakiageru toki :sono ude wa anata da to :shinjite matsu sadame dake ga :watashi no subete no hikari In The World :moshi kotoba o motazu to mo :kaze no you ni watashitachi wa :utaitsuzukerareru kashira :dare ni oshierarezu to mo :hito o aisuru koto ga :dekiru you ni :hajimete kimi ni fureta yubi kara :watashi no inochi wa mebuki :sora mo daichi mo sugu soba ni ari :koko de ikiteiru to omoeta :In The World :NAIFU hitotsu motazu to mo :shiranu ma ni dareka no kokoro :kizutsuketeiru ka mo shirezu :sore wa yagate kono me kara :koboreru akai namida ka mo shirenai :konna ni kimi o shitta mune ni mo :kodoku no hi no ko wa chitte :ittai nani o moyashitai no ka :ima o ikitai to negatte mo :In The World :tatoe sekai ga owarou to shite :hoshi no akari ga kiete mo :kimi no hitomi no sono kagayaki ga :owari no nai tabi o oshieru :hajimete kimi ni fureta yubi kara :watashi no inochi wa mebuki :sora mo daichi mo sugu soba ni ari :koko de ikiteiku to omoeru :In The World Junkyousha no Yubi :kazoete miyo saa kokoro wo :ibara ga maku karada no naka :asoko koko ni soko ni mo ari :hajike sakeru :nikumu netamu kouru hossu :aa ichido ni kimi ni mukau omoi :aa boku wa mou tomerare mai :konna semeku no hate ni mo :tsunagete miyo kono kekkan :boku no niku wo nuu akai ito :memai tsuzuku kono naga saga :kimi he no kyori :futoku hosoku atsuku kataku :ai nadoto kireigoto de yobeba :hagarete abakareru no wa kegare :hibi warete yukushi :ai nadoto kireigoto de yobedo :itami ni suri kae rareru tousui :aa soredemo kimi ni mukau omoi :mou boku wa ikiru koto shika dekizu :semeku wo seotte category: Soundtracks pl: Roots Original Soundtrack Category:Kigen 2.600 nen Category:OST